


a world of impossibilites

by hanorganaas



Series: Out of The Shadows and Into The Light [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Can We PLEASE HUG Fitz, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fitz feels, Fitz just sees too much good in everyone, Leo Fitz-centric, Nail Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz’s job was to believe that the impossible….could be possible. But sometimes...no matter how much evidence pointed to the truth...it was hard to stand firmly by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a world of impossibilites

**Author's Note:**

> For **1_Million_Word's August Rush Challenge** using this picture prompt:
> 
> http://s22.photobucket.com/user/haldoor/media/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/05solo-fitz_zps5fbfe719.jpg.html
> 
> Part of the "Out of the Shadows" Verse

Leo Fitz was trained to figure out the impossible. From weird paranormal activity that not even theory to explain or an object breaking Newton’s law of physics, Fitz would somehow find the answers.

But there was some things that not even Science could explain.

Garrett was dead and Ward apparently killed him. At least that was explained to him by Triplett when his former SO was wheeled into a body bag and a cuffed Ward came in behind him. The idea seemed so erroneous. Ward was good man. He jumped from a plane to save Jemma and protected him from the thugs from Siberia. He wouldn’t just kill a man in cold blood.

It was impossible.

“HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US WARD,” Coulson’s voice echoed through integration room interrupted him from his thoughts, “WE TOOK YOU IN, WE MADE YOU PART OF OUR TEAM AND YOU FOOLED US THE WHOLE TIME.”

“Show him some Mercy Phil,” May’s voice joined in the fray, “he’s probably been brainwashed for years.”

“OF COURSE YOU WOULD SAY THAT,” Coulson growled, “HE SEDUCED YOU!” 

Fitz was supposed to be checking the circuits of the Bus which were so conveniently placed by the interrogation room. But instead curiosity got the better of him. He pretended to be working incase May or Coulson came out of that interrogation room, while keeping his ears open.

“Are you even listening to me, I couldn’t tell you!” Ward’s voice finally roared, “I was under Garrett’s orders the whole time. He was the one that...he was the one that recruited me into HYDRA.”

The tablet that was Fitz’s hands dropped to the floor. His mouth was agape. His eyes wide. No Ward...COULDN’T be HYDRA. HYDRA members were ruthless, merciless, Ward would have killed them all no questions asked. He worked with them, he laughed with them, he was there for them with the chips were down…more evidence he tried to use to make the facts implausible. 

“I’m in denial too you know…” A voice which jerked him out of his stupor said. Fitz’s eyes met Jemma’s. “I didn’t want to believe it but….I was about to show Coulson this.” She showed him a picture on her own tablet. It was the familiar HYDRA symbol. “This was on Garrett’s neck now we know why he wore those tacky turtle necks all the time.” She said trying to lighten the mood with humor as she always did.

Fitz let out a small sob and fell into Jemma’s arms. His head buried in her shoulder just as hers buried in his just hours ago when Skye, who was now recooperating was shot. He sobbed letting everything go through his tears. She held him close kissing the top of his head comforting him.

Leo Fitz’s job was to believe that the impossible….could be possible. But sometimes...no matter how much evidence pointed to the truth...it was hard to stand firmly by.


End file.
